Rebecca Dovv
by Paprika Sinuritah
Summary: Rebbecca Dovv is the feisty cousin of Elizabeth Swann. Okay, I copied the name a bit, I know, but read it and let me know what you think! Give me some ideas people!


The sun was just peaking over the endless stretch of dark sea, casting a streak of orange glow across the tiny ripples, when Rebecca Doffhawk awoke to a rather rude awakening. Someone had grabbed both her shoulders and was shaking the living daylights out of her. 'Mistress! Mistress-!' A high, distressed voice was squeaking shrilly in her ear. 'Oh, oh!' Rebecca groaned, covering her ears. Someone was kneeling painfully on her outstretched legs. 'Mistress, Miss Dovv, you must get up!' The voice insisted, shaking her even harder. 'Oh, Katrina, what is it?' Said Rebecca groggily, opening her eyes, and recognising the familiar, round, chubby and rather pink face of her maid Katrina, lit through the gloom by a brightly burning candle. Katrina jumped, and held a finger to her lips. 'Hush my lady!' She hissed, and Katrina suddenly noticed how her face was less rosy than usual, and more pale and tired. Rebecca sat up, causing Katrina to topple off the bed, and stumble to the floor. Rebecca threw back the covers of her four-poster bed, and swung her legs over the side, landing in her slippers. 'Katrina? What's going on?' She got to her feet, and pulled on her flowery dressing gown that was hanging on the chair next to the bed. Katrina emerged from the floor, her bonnet lopsided, and her hair coming out from its bun. 'What is going on Katrina?' Rebecca demanded again. Katrina made a sudden movement towards seized her by the arms, and looked deep into Rebecca's eyes. Rebecca. 'My Lady, you must understand me. It's you they are looking for. They came for you.' 'Get off me!' Commanded Rebecca coldly, ripping her arms free. 'Who are "They"?' Rebecca demanded, feeling strangely light-headed. 'The Devourers!' Katrina whispered in a hushed voice. Immediately, she clapped a hand over her mouth, as if she's let slip a revolting swear word.  
  
'The- the Devourers?' Rebecca's eyes wandered briefly to the curtained window, then she put on a calm face, but never the less, felt a lump in her throat. 'What are you talking about Katrina? I mean- isn't that a silly little story for children?' she croaked, referring to the well-known legend that was supposed to have taken place over three century ago. The Devourers were supposed an entire fleet of pirates who plundered all of England, and caused mayhem. Katrina shook her head. 'Well, that's what I thought Miss. My friend Betsy comes up to me and says; "Kristy, I'll wager them Pirates will be here by sunrise." and I says; "Pirates? Betsy, what you blabbering about?" and she says; "Haven't you heard? Pirates have been spotted far off. Heard it from the general's cook this morning. And she doesn't miss much mind you." and I says "Pirates? I thought they was all killed!" and she says "So did I Kristy, but it seems that they have the same flag as the 'You-Know- Whatsits.'" and I goes, "Close your mouth my friend! Don't want no one to hear you talk of such things!" and then I goes to the general's cook to find out, and it turns out she's caught some ill sickness that very night. Bad luck I says, me Lady.' Rebecca felt her usual frustration at her babbling little housemaid. Why, the sun wasn't even in the sky, and here she was being woken from a peaceful sleep to be told that pirates from a children's story were invading! She stared haughtily at the plump maiden, causing her to shrink back from the bed. 'I have heard enough,' Rebecca said coldly, eyeing the servant, 'I am going back to bed, and if I hear one more word-' 'But you can't!' burst out Katrina, her fingers twisting nervously, 'I have me instructions to escort you to your Father's emergency boat-' as she said this, the maiden pulled with trembling hands from inside her dressing gown, a small white envelope.  
  
'I received it just now...'  
  
'Give me that!' Rebecca snarled, snatching the paper and candle from the hands of her servant. Unfolding it, she discovered it to be a scrawled letter from her Father. It read as such;  
  
Rebecca,  
  
Go to the dock when the sun is almost in the sky, in guise of a peasant girl, and bring Katrina. We are leaving at once, bound for France. Bring only what is necessary, and do not stop for goodbyes. Leave the house using the peasant steps. Be wary. Avoid any tall men in cloaks. Burn this note immediately.  
  
Father  
  
Rebecca looked up in confusion at Katrina, who seemed to be waiting for a reply. Her round face seemed streaked with tiredness from the megre light of the candle. 'Well,' said Rebecca with difficulty, taking a deep breath 'what are you waiting for? Help me pack!' Katrina seemed to deflate with relief, and they both began to dart around the room, picking up objects. Rebecca struggled to keep her confusion and fright hidden as she burned the note on her small candle. The ashes slowly fluttered down to the rug. Her face was a perfect mask of calm and coolness. She gracefully began folding a few of her travelling dresses into a trunk, and then plucked a few books from her shelves. She then glided over to the windows, and began to untie the curtain laces, as she always did when leaving. Behind her, she could hear Katrina bustling noisily, shoving objects hastily into the trunk. Tugging the heavy curtains open, Rebecca looked out from the wonderful view from her window. Over the years she had begun to take it for granted, and knew only too well the streets that started after the black, steel, spiked gates. The streets, full of small wooden shops, were just starting to become visible through the gloom. She could see the butcher shop, with its large meats visible through the window. But no one was up yet, and the streets were dead silent. Rebecca shivered. She was trying to restrain the train of questions from running through her head. She didn't like questions she couldn't answer.  
  
Somewhere outside, an owl sounded. Rebecca thought it had come from somewhere below her, and instinctively peered out the window, and down the three stories. She froze. There was a figure standing at the gates. She hadn't noticed it before because it was so dark, and it was still- still as the gate itself. Rebecca stood frozen for a moment. Then reason came into her mind. She was being silly. The person might be a peasant who was merely curious as to the goings on in the Dovv Manor. They always were, the peasants. Most of them just liked to find out information from Katrina, being the servant of a General of the Navy and his daughter, it was a very good position to be in for the information. But this didn't seem like a good explanation after all, considering the time of day, or rather night. Rebecca watched the figure with uneasiness. Maybe it was a messenger sent by her Father to watch her from the house. But, maybe it was someone who also wanted to watch the house, but not for her Father... She watched in horror, as the figure suddenly raised its arms, and took hold of the strong iron bars of the gate. Rebecca saw the head turn upwards slightly. Her stomach plummeted as she realised the figure was looking at her. She seized the curtains that she had finished untying, and drew them shut. Turning around slowly, she saw Katrina watching her. 'Katrina!' She barked, trying to keep her voice steady, 'we are to leave now. No longer can we wait. Is everything packed?' 'Yes my lady.' Said Katrina, fixing her bonnet. 'Where is William?' 'I believe he is downstairs my lady.' 'Fetch him, and meet me down at the hall.' 'Do you think it wise to bring Master Hamster with you my Lady?' Asked Katrina doubtfully. 'Don't question my orders,' said Rebecca sharply, 'he is coming, end of discussion.' Katrina rushed out of the room. Still feeling jumpy, Rebecca suddenly remembered her Father's words; avoid any tall men in cloaks...  
  
In a few minuets Rebecca was dressed in her plainest clothes, carrying her trunk (which was rather lighter than she would have liked), and was waiting for the reappearance of her housemaid and William. She glanced around the dark hall. Where on Earth was she going anyway? What did her Father want, and what was all this talk of a children's tale? Another owl cried from outside, once, twice, three short hoots, making Rebecca jump. She gave herself a mental slap, why was she so nervous? Deciding that the hall might be a little more intimidating than necessary, she shuffled out into the dinning room. It seemed almost alien in the gloom. Looking around, she spotted a comfortable looking chair, and seated herself in it. She glanced out the large window next to her. The sun was more than half up from the sea, casting a strange orange glow over the ripples. They had a little while yet. Tiredness suddenly came over her. She rubbed her eyes, but her head started to droop down onto her chest. She leaned back into the chair, and slowly sank into a uneasy sleep...  
  
Crash! Rebecca's eyes flew open. Crash! She was on her feet in a second. Crash! The sound of breaking china was coming from the first floor downstairs. Katrina and William were down there. She felt her heart throbbing like a drum. Even Katrina wasn't that careless with things. Someone was down there, deliberately breaking objects. The room span for a few moments, and she wobbled slightly. Then, recovering her balance, she sprang down the hall again, leaving her trunk behind. Her mind was racing. Her chest was tight with fear. Who was the intruder? She was too scared to notice that outside, the Sun had left the sea. Her footsteps sounded loudly on the wooden boards of the stairs. She couldn't control her feet, it seemed like that part of her body had been locked off due to he fear. Crash! She missed her step and stumbled, clinging to the rail. The crash had come from up ahead, from the kitchen. She was too close. She had to hide. And what was that? Footsteps. They were coming towards the stairs. She froze. Utterly terrified. She could see the dim light of the kitchen. She saw the intruder suddenly appear from the door view. It was hunched over. A hideously warped figure. A hunchback. Rebecca felt her breath leave her. She wanted to scream. She wanted to run and hide. Then, she realised that the figure, whatever it was, had it's back to her. She pulled herself very slowly up, and tiptoed down the last few remaining stairs, careful to miss the creaky step.  
  
Looking around her, the only place to hide would be behind one of the large pot plants on either side of her. They were large, and very leafy. They had often been good to hide behind when it was time for Rebecca's sewing lessons. She tiptoed over to the one on her left, and threw herself noiselessly behind it. 


End file.
